die2nitefandomcom-20200215-history
Items
This is a collection of knowledge about the items in Die2nite. Please add what you know! Return to front page here Items are the prime reason civilians are able to survive in the wastelands, from water to pen knives Armory Weapons are used to kill zombies in the outside world, often allowing one to continue on their journey through the wasteland. Weapons can fail, though how often a weapon fails is not yet determined. *''Aqua-Splash'' - (5 shots) Found incompleted, requires rare materials such as a copper pipe and compact detonator, requires 1 water ration to load. *'' Battery-Launcher 1-PDTG (empty)'' *'' Battery-Launcher 1-PDTG (loaded)'' *''Box Cutter'' - Used to kill a single zombie, one at a time. "This small knife with a retractable blade is available in a very fetching candy-floss pink colour, which goes surprisingly well with the colour of the entrails of your living-dead friends. If it gets that far..." *'' Broken Human Bone'' *'' Burnt out Torch'' *''Can Opener'' - Opens cans, chests, and toolboxes. "Very appropriately named, it is ideal for opening cans. Unfortunately it is a bit too small to properly open up your humanoid chums in the desert." *''Carcinogenic Oven'' - Heavy Object - Can be used to upgrade a kitchen to level 3. Can also be thrown on zombies, will kill one zombie per throw. *''Chainsaw (Loaded)'' - Heavy Object - Requires one Battery 'to use this weapon, after that it can kill a max of 3 Zombies. Must reload with ''Battery before use. *Devastator' - Requires '''Battery '''as ammunition. "The military version of the battery-launcher 1-PTDG. Its massively powerful piston can launch a battery at phenominal speed and allow it to pierce pretty much anything. In short, this thing will make a hole the size of a fist in 2 zombies, if they're lined up right..." *Exploding Water Bomb'' - Can kill 7+ zombies in a zone & may clear an entire zone of zombies. "A plastic bag, some explosives, and some water. It's home-made, but it's an enormously powerful weapon of mass destruction to throw into a zombie horde... Guaranteed carnage." *''Flash Grenade'' - Gives you and everyone else in the zone 5 minutes to escape, regardless of the number of zombies in the zone. "Can be used to escape zombies. obtained by combining Flash Powder, Plastic Bag and a Duct Tape. "This homemade grenade will distract nearby zombies and make them concentrate on something other than your oh-so-tasty flesh... Giving you precious seconds to do your thing... running away probably''."'' *''Guard Dog'' - Can be used as a weapon/defense (home/bank) or home decoration. Also stops theft. *''Jerrycan Gun (ready)'' - Made by combining a Full Jerrycan, a Jerrycan Hose ''(unattached)'' and Duct Tape. Contains random, unknown to player amount of shots. Kills one zombie per shot. "Once upon a time, this gadget was the laughing stock of the DIY department.'' The epitome of uselessness. These days, (with the nozzle fitted to a Jerrycan) it becomes a formidable weapon'' which converts unpurified water into a jet of pure water vapour!" *''Mobile phone'' - Works as a grenade. Can be used to destroy zombies (at least 2 so far) while exploring the outer world desert. Scrap metal, compact detonator, or electronic componant recoverable after use. "This antique gadget was a very well known model. Right up until the point where they all exploded, killing millions of people and wiping great cities off the map. This should surely make a quality grenade!" *''Pathetic Penknife'' - Can be used to upgrade a kitchen to Level 2, can also be used as a weapon & can open wooden toolboxes. "Penknife n.m.: A small pocket knife with a blade that can be hidden for safety purposes. If you're the one carrying it, you should do likewise ..." *'' Plastic Bag'' *''Plastic Bag and Semtex'' - Made by combining a Compact Detonator, Duct Tape, Plastic Bag, and Semtex. "A plastic bag fitted with an explosive charge. It takes some doing, but is simple and effective. You just have to fill it up ..." *''Revolver'' - "A handgun: A model P-22, reknowned for its reliability and precision. Its totally useless without any bullets though..." *''Rusty Chain'' - Strangles zombies, one at a time. Can also be used to open crates. "This old iron chain is completely twisted, so is not of much use... I suppose you could strangle someone with it though." *''Screwdriver'' - Can be used as a weapon, can open cans and metal chests. Does not appear to repair anything, despite the description. "The screwdriver screws and unscrews screws, allows you to repair things, and even open cans. As a last resort, plant in someone's skull: it could well save your life..." *''Serrated knife'' - A knife to kill zombies. "Skinner, Buck, Bowie... Whatever, they all cut." *''Staff'' - Can be used as a weapon. "A big pointy stick. Pointy enough to skewer something, but it's fragile... just pray it holds up!" *'' Water Bomb'' *'' Water Pistol (empty)'' *'' Water Pistol (3 shots)'' Resources Resources are used in various construction jobs, whether it is for the city's benefit or your own. *'' Battery'' *'' Belt'' *'' Broken Electronic Device'' *'' Compact Detonator'' *'' Construction Kit'' *'' Copper Pipe'' *'' Crushed Battery'' *'' Duct Tape'' *''Electronic Component'' *'' Handful of nuts and bolts'' *'' Mechanism'' *'' Metal Support'' *'' Patchwork Beam'' *'' Semtex'' *'' Rotting Log'' *'' Scrap Metal'' *'' Twisted Plank'' *'' Wrought Iron'' Food/Drink Food and drink are used to restore AP. They can only be used once per day to restore AP. After that they do nothing but satisfy other status effects, like thirst or dehydration. 'Food' *''Burnt Marshmallows'' - 7AP! * Candy - Food ration. Restores 7 AP when eaten (instead of 6 for full AP). * Chinese Noodle - Food ration. Combine with Strong Spices and Water Ration to produce Spicy Chinese Noodle, which gives 7 AP when used. *''Dodgy Homemade Dish'' - Food ration. Restores full AP when eaten. (result of unsuccesfull cooking in the kitchen) "Random ingredients thrown together, a hint of cookint, seasoned with desert sand. Dodgy Dish. Done..." *'' Dried Chewing Gum'' *''Dried Marshmallows'' *'' Half-eaten Chicken Wings'' *''Handful of Sweets'' - Food ration. "Just thinking about these delicious sweets brings a tear to your eye..." *''Human Flesh'' - Restores full AP. (Said to has chances to cause infection like meaty bone, chances unknown) "Erm... It's probably best to forget you ate this and move on..." Gives the Cannibalism distinction. *''Intestine Melon'' - Food ration. Restores 7 AP when eaten (instead of 6 for full AP). Grown in the Vegetable Plot. "Normally, the intestine melon grows in the stomachs of corpses, near the large colon. However, it seems that your vegetable garden is doing surprisingly well... maybe you built it on the site of an ancient Indian graveyard?" * '' Meaty Bone'' *'' Moldy Ham Sandwich'' *'' Moldy Neapolitan'' *''Opened Can'' - Food ration. Restores full AP when eaten. * '' Packet of Soft Crisps'' * '' Rancid Jaffa Cakes'' * Spicy Chinese Noodles - Food ration. Restores 7 AP when eaten (instead of 6 for full AP). "Heavily seasoned chinese noodles! This makes a pleasant change from eating things that are decomposing." *'' Stale Tart'' * Suspicious-looking Vegetable - Food ration. Restores full AP when eaten. Grown in the Vegetable Plot. "Well it's clearly a... uh... erm... vegetable? It's hard to say would try and grow something like this but the main thing is that it seems edible. Or not." *'' Tasty-looking Steak'' - 7AP! *''Tasty Homemade Dish'' - Food ration. Restores 7 AP when eaten (result of succesfull cooking in the kitchen). "At first glance, it looks no beter than the usual rations. In reality though, it tastes great and makes you feel infinitely better!" *''Unspecified Meat'' - Food ration. Restores full AP when eaten. Created from animals via the Butcher. "You are fairly sure that this wet, sticky thing can be eaten. Either way, it doesn't smell too bad and it's not moving." *''Out-of-Date Biscuits'' - Food ration. Restores full AP when eaten. "A handfull of biscuits filled with jam... of some description... maybe some kind of fruit. It tastes kinda meaty tough." 'Drink' *''Coffee ''- Drink to restore 4 AP. No status given. Unlimited uses per day. *''Vodka Marinostov'' - Drink to restore full AP; gives the status Drunk. "A pretty violent way to overcome tiredness (and regain your action points)... 85% proof, with random, vaguely organic things floating in it. Cheers!" *'Wake The Dead' - Drink to restore full AP; gives the status Drunk. "A cocktail invented by someone called Chuck if you believe the label. A mixture of rum, red chilli peppers and whiskey, with a pickled finger floating in the middle..." *'' Water Ration'' 'Food/Drink Package' *'' Can'' *'' Doggy Bag'' *'' Food Parcel'' *''Lunch Box ''- Gives random food. Pharmacy Drugs are used for various purposes, from removing status aliments to regaining AP. Drugs are dangerous, as if used more than one per day can lead to an addiction. Addictions will force the user into using a drug once per day for as long as they live, otherwise they may suffer death. Drugs are created by combing two Pharmacitical Products together, though the outcome is always randomized. *'' Anabolic Steroids'' *''Bandage'' - cure 1 wounds and removes status "Wounded". *''Betapropin Tablet 5mg'' - Gives you 30 AP. Possibly a one off. If (Expired) gives 7 AP and may give Hooked! status with one use. *'' Hydratone 100mg'' *''Unlabelled Drug - Randomly do one of the following: Give you 6 or 0 AP, possibility of becoming instantly addicted (even if you've never taken drugs), or terrifying you and giving no AP. Possible that it could have other random effects. "The label has been completely destroyed, and most of the tablets are mouldy. Nonetheless you manage to find some that are still edible...ish. Are you sure you're sick enough to justify swallowing them though?" *Paracetoid 7g - Removes '''Infected' status. *'' Pharmaceutical Products'' *'' Twinoid 500mg'' - 8 AP! *'' Water Purifier Tablet'' *''Valium Shot'' - Removes the Terrified status. "Relax, no big deal...this won't be the last one you'll take." Defenses Defense items are used to add fortification to the city and your home. Just by adding a defense item into the bank adds +2 defense to the city, or by adding it to your own personal stash will give +1 or 2 to your house. Certain items can also be carried around to add +2 to control points when encountering zombies - so far this has been proven with the Riot Shield as it is available to Heroes. *''Car Door -'' Could also be used as a home decoration. Heavy object. Requires 1x Duct Tape, 1x Wrought Iron, and 1x Handful of Nuts and Bolts to repair in case it's broken. *''Guard Dog'' - Could also be used as a home decoration. Can be used to attack zombies in the World Beyond. *''Jarpen Table'' - Could also be used as a home decoration. *''Mattress'' - Could also be used as a home decoration. *'' Old Door'' *''Riot Shield - Could also be used as a home decoration. Will add +2 control when encountering zombies. *' Sheet Metal' *' Solid Wooden Board' *' Torch' *' Trestle' *' Unshaped Concrete Blocks' Decorations Decorations can add '''decoration points' to a player's house. The amount of decoration points you can recieve varies on the type of item. When you die, you get 1 distinction for every decoration point in your house at the time of your death. Enough disctinctions can earn you a title. They must be placed in your chest to count. *''Bed Side Lamp (off) +1 *Bed Side Lamp (on) +3 (Needs a new battery every night) *Beer Fridge' '+2 - Could also be used as a weapon. *Boxes +0 - Adds one storage compartment. *Carcinogenic Oven'' +2 - Can be used to upgrade a kitchen to level 3, could also be used as a weapon. *''Doormat'' +5 *''Ektorp - Gluten Chair'' +2 *''Fat Cat' ''+5 - Could also be used as a weapon. (when I used it, it only killed 1 zombie) *Iron Chest' - Adds 2 slots to your home's storage capacity. *Mattress'' +3 - Best keep in Bank for Defense purposes. *''Mini HI-Fi (broken)'' +1 *''Mini HI-Fi'' +10 (Requires a Battery '''and an Electronic Component'.) *Old Washing Machine ''+2 - Can be used by heroes to make a Home Laboratory. Can also be used as a weapon. *'' Padlock and Chain'' +0 *''PC Base Unit +3 - Could also be used as a weapon. *Persian Rug'' +10 *''Quality Log'' +2 *'' Radio Cassette Player'' +2 *''Revolver (empty)'' '''+5 *'' Rocking Chair'' +5 *Trestle' +1 - Best keep in Bank for Defense purposes. *Wad of Cash'' +7 *''Wire Mesh'' +0 (Shows as "Furniture" in the town bank because it is used to upgrade Hero homes.) Miscellaneous *''Any Animal'' (Huge Snake,' Stinking Pig',' Fat Cat',' Giant Rat',' Chicken') - They are a distraction tool, throwing an animal at a Zombie will cause it to become distracted and removed from the map. If you build the butcher you can turn them into food. *'Adjustable Spanner' - "With an adjustable spanner, you can chose between building something and breaking something. Something might not necessarily be an object..." *'' Bag of Cement'' *''Box of Games'' - "The box contains a game... probably!" Items that could be taken from this: Incomplete Deck of Cards, Dice. *'' Box of Matches'' *''Boxes ''- '''+1 to home max storage, can be found on desert *'' Citizen's Welcome Pack'' *Corrosive Liquid' - ''"With the right ingredients, this acid could be transformed into a dangerous poison. But you'd really have to want to kill someone... You don't want that, do you?" Combine with Pharmaceutical Products and Battery to make Vial of Poison *''Crate Lid'- On its own does not add any benefit. Can be combined with ''a '''Twisted Plank'' to make '''Solid Wooden Board', which is a defensive item. Heavy object. "This was formerly used to seal a large crate. Nothing complicated, just some old planks nailed together. If you patch it up, it could be very useful for the town's defenses." *'' Chest'' *'' Devastator (incomplete)'' *''Dices'' - Can be used once a day, gives a slim chance of a bonus of 1AP. Every day it is possible to use once by every citizen. Multiuse object. *''Duct Tape'' - Used for sticking things together (possibly even explosives). "Always useful for when you want to stick things together." *''EMS System'' - when charged with a Battery, can be used by an uninjured citizen to recharge their AP (only 5 AP) (in addition to drugs, food and water). However, the citizen is immediately injured and can not gain more than 5 AP from regular AP sources. The EMS System is then uncharged, and with a new Battery can be used again. (Note: The EMS system cannot be used by someone that is already injured, whether by zombie or by previous use of the EMS system.) *'' Flash Powder'' *''Flatpacked Furniture'' - Can be transformed at the workshop, yielding a random furniture or defense item. Items include: Jarpan Table,' Old Door'. *''Full Jerrycan'' - Can be purified by a Water Purifier Tablet to give several water rations. To do this, bring a jerry can to your house in your rucksack and "Use" it from the menu. This yields 2-10 rations of water which are placed directly in the well. *''Hacksaw'' '''- Reduces AP cost of a transformation at the workshop by 1 AP as long as the saw is placed in your '''Rucksack, can open chests. It is repaired with Duct Tape and a Handful of Nuts and Bolts. *''Incomplete Cafetiere'' - "This cafetiere could be of great use to you, but unfortunately it has been dismantled..." - Can be repaired with Cyanide, Electronic Component, Wrought Iron, Duct Tape, Copper Pipe, and a Handful of Nuts and Bolts. *''Incomplete Deck of Cards'' - Usage may restore AP, but may have negative side effects as well. Usable once per day, reusable. "What should be a 54 card deck is, well, not. The missing cards don't stop you playing with them though, because every moment of enjoyment is to be treasured in this hellhole..." *'' Kwik Fix'' *''Large Chest'' - Can be opened with a Can Opener or Screwdriver. *''Makeshift barricade'' - Use at home to add one defense point to it *''Manbag'' - Can be found out in the desert. It gives you 1 additional slot within your original Rucksack for more item storage while you wear it. *''Ness-Quick Weedkiller'' - Can be used to help clean up debris from uncleared zones and reveal hidden buildings. Used in an uncleared special zone to clear 2-3 piles of debris for 0ap. *''Opened Pack of Cigarettes ''- When used with a Box of Matches, it gets rid of your Terrified status. *''PDGT Mark II Calibrator'' - Can be mounted on the Battery-Launcher 1-PDGT with Battery-Launcher 1-PDGT (Empty), Duct Tape, Electronic Component, and Handful of Nuts and Bolts. *''«Pine Fresh» Smoke Bomb'' - Deletes all entries onto the town log or desert chatbox for the past 3 minutes. "A very popular model among smoke-bomb fans. This one smells of pine trees. Please note: this item deletes all entries in the register from the last 3 minutes. It also conceals your next movements for one minute after us. WARNING: use this object AFTER having carried out the actions you wish to conceal..." *''Pocket Vibrator (incomplete/charged)'' - Removes Terrorized status when charged & used. "It vibrates, tickles and titillates you and even makes you forget all your worries for a short while. (Requires 1 battery)." When used: "You get comfortable back home and let yourself go... Bad surprise : the toy turns out to be incredibly painful to use ! Nonetheless, you end up getting a taste for it. After a few minutes, the effect is incredible: you are soaked in sweat, but you feel more... 'zen'." *'' Radio Cassette Player (no battery)'' *''Radius Radar Beacon'' - Reveal the surrounding zone around your position on the map. It disappears after usage. *''Radius Mark II'' '''- Reveal the surrounding zone around your position on the map. Multiple Uses. Creted with Radius Mark II (incomplete) + Battery *Repair Kit - A better variant of the Kwik-Fix, created when a '''Tool Bag is used with a Handful of Nuts and Bolts, Duct Tape, and a Twisted Plank. It uses 1 AP to repair a tool or weapon and turns into "Repair Kit (Damaged)". It can be repaired in the workshop and can be used again. *''Ruck Sack'' - can be found out in the desert. It gives you 4 additional slots within your original Rucksack for more item storage while you wear it. *''Safe'' - Heavy object. Use 1 AP in an attempt to open it for a "very useful item" with an estimated success rate of 5-10%. "Who could even hazard a guess as to what the safe may contain? Not you in any case, not unless you know the secret combination..." *'' Sheet Metal (Parts)'' *''Shopping Trolley'' - Heavy object. Gives 3 extra rucksack slots when carried. Because it is a "heavy" object, you can't take any other heavy objects. (Cannot be used in addition to a Manbag) "A shopping trolley from Bullworths' market. Nobody really knows what it could be used for apart from putting things in or an ill-advised downhill race (to hospital). Useful, but it doesn't work very well in the sand." *'' Strong Spices'' *''Tool Bag ''- Could be used to make Repair Kit when repaired with a Handful of Nuts and Bolts, Duct Tape, and a Twisted Plank. *'' Toolbox - ''Can be opened with a can opener, didn't break opener doing this. ONe item found within (e.g. battery, copper pipe) *''Utility Belt/Tool Belt'' - Adds an extra inventory slot and still allows you to use a second pack. *''Wonky Shopping Trolley'' - Heavy object. "A broken caddy cart." It can be fixed with Duct Tape, Wrought Iron and Copper Pipe, becoming a Shopping Trolley. 'Item Combinations' *''Devastator'' = Devastator (incomplete) + Handful of Nuts and Bolts + Belt *''Engine'' = Engine (Incomplete) + Handful of Nuts and Bolts + Duct Tape + Wrought Iron + Compact Detonator + Broken Human Bone (Used in the Plumbing project which is unlocked by first completing Foundations) *''Exploding Water Bomb'' = Plastic Bag + Semtex + Duct Tape + Water Ration * Flash Grenade = Flash Powder + Duct Tape + Plastic Bag * Plastic Bag and Semtex = Compact Detonator + Duct Tape + Plastic Bag + Semtex * Spicy Chinese Noodles ''(Gives +7AP) = Strong Spices + Water Ration + Chinese Noodles * ''Vial of Poison = Corrosive Liquid + Pharmaceutical Products + Battery (Can be added to food to make that food contaminated, turning it into a deadly weapon.) * ''Opened Pack of Cigarettes ''+ 'Box of Matches '= Removes '''Terrified '''status. The '''Opened Pack of Cigarettes '''can be used again while the '''Box of Matches '''dissapear after usage.